Owning The General - An NTC Recount
by Kakashiz
Summary: A game-tale recount of how 4 Daevas defeated the NTC General without a tank or a mage. True Story, Oneshot, a half walkthrough of sorts. Rated T for mild language.


The recount is dedicated to several Elyos Daevas of server Siel, without whom this tale would not have come to be:

-Leafalemyr, my lieutenant, for being our tour guide, CC master, first-grade bait and for his insistence perseverance that saw us through.

-Jakez, for saving most our asses by tanking like a boss whenever we squishies start yelping, and for making us laugh in the most dire situations.

-Kageshini, for tanking with Jakez even though it hurt, stunning dinos left and right, and for valuable intel input during our rough patch with the Teleporter.

-Zeldax, for being hyper and giving us the power to go on, physically and mentally, and for her fluffy wind spirit.

-and Zepyhre, for just being darn adorable.

_This is the tale of how four Daevas owned the Nochsana Training Camp General without a mage or templar._

_As recounted by Kaolin, as best as my memory permits._

Team members: Kaolin, Lv31 Cleric, leader

Leafalemyr, Lv33 Ranger, lieutenant

Zepyhre, Lv34 Templar

Zeldax, Lv27 Spritmaster

Jakez, Lv25 Gladiator

Kageshini, Lv28 Assassin

_After some time spent recruiting, we arrive in Nochsana Training Camp. The three of us, Kaolin, Leaf and Zepyhre, are old friends and veterans in this instance. The other three, friends and comrades made along the way._

**[Kaolin]** Alright everyone, briefing. Leaf, you lure and CC. Zepyhre, pull anything attacking any of the rest of us. Jakez, you help him. Zel, help with CC – ZELDAX

_Zeldax is already running at the nearest Nochsana recruit. _

**[Kaolin]** STOP

**[Leaf]** STOP

_Zeldax stops._

**[Kaolin]** LEAF LURES

_Everyone else catches up._

**[Leaf]** Ready?

**[Kage]** r

**[Jakez]** Yes

**[Kaolin]** Ok gogogo

_Leaf edges forward, and looses a heavy barrage of arrows. Backtracking into our midst and behind, he continues shooting as the melee fighters swarm in on the isolated recruit. Everyone attacks except me, for obvious reasons. I'm pretty much the ass-saver around here._

_The Nochsana recruit dies without a hitch._

_Zeldax sprints off in another direction, Jakez and Zepyhre trailing behind her. After a moment, Kage follows._

**[Leaf]** Where are you guys going

**[Kaolin]** WRONG WAY DAMMIT

_We make chase after the dying people. With my heals and Leaf's added firepower, we pull through narrowly, and I patch everyone up._

**[Kaolin]** THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE MESSING AROUND. FOLLOW.

**[Zepyhre]** k

_I turn around and run towards the artifact, the correct direction. We stop just out of range of the nearest runner._

**[Zepyhre]** Doc?

**[Leaf]** Lure?

**[Kaolin]** We all ready?

**[Kage]** r

**[Kaolin]** Ok go

_Once again, a brief fight ensues, with Leaf luring and sprinting away like the wind, and the warriors taking over once the dino is in range. We wipe out the Artifact guards without much difficulty, going through them one by one, with Leaf running to and fro kiting like a boss. The Nochsana Protector is a slight issue, although not much of a pain. After the relatively smooth kill session, everyone stops for a patchup break. Consumables are – well – consumed, mana potions downed._

**[Kaolin]** Artifact

_We huddle around the glowing artifact and activate it. Nothing happens, however._

**[Kaolin]** Great. It doesn't work. Now what?

_Zeldax has already answered by winching out her wings and gliding down the slope. Standing at a sheltered alcove near the fortress outer entrance, Zeldax hops around waiting for us._

**[Kaolin]** The long way then?

**[Leaf]** Ok.

**[Kaolin]** All meet where Zel is.

_Without waiting for a response, I summon my wings and glide down to land next to Zeldax. In a few moments, everyone arrives safely, Zepyhre bringing up the rear of the party. Being her hyper and impatient self, Zeldax makes to dart in the fortress entrance before Leaf beats her to it, followed by Kage and Jakez._

_Zepyhre and I file in after them._

_Leaf runs off up front, and comes running back._

**[Leaf]** Recruits heading here, everyone back up.

_And he's right. A cluster of red dots show up on the radar, rapidly moving our way as one._

**[Leaf]** QUICK BACK UP! HERE

_He hops up and down in the alcove Zeldax had found earlier. _

_And the fight begins._

_I stand back, casting my heals, watching as Leaf jump-shoots, as the flurry of blades and coloured streaks of magic fills my peripheral vision. It's a crazy group-vs-group battle, but we manage to pull through. We take a break, interspersing it with reminders to Zeldax to restore her MP._

**[Zeldax]** Me is French I have dificulti

**[Kaolin]** Ah

_When we are ready, we move past the first wall, then through the second after blowing out the fire-dragon Nochsana Guard (which hurts like **** and I warn all ranged classes here to stay WAY out of range), to what seems like a courtyard. But instead of going straight for the fortress gate, Zeldax and Leaf lead us up an incline on the inside of the second wall, detouring to the top of the battlement wall._

_Jakez answers my unspoken query._

**[Jakez]** I need all bosses

**[Kage]** Same

**[Leaf]** Ok who needs what

**[Kaolin]** except for the general

**[Zepyhre]** Teleporter

**[Kaolin]** same

**[Zeldax]** Weapons chests

**[Jakez]** Me too

_Once we get our quests sorted out, we finish the rest of the climb up and get back to fighting. Leaf goes into battle stance, immediately engaging the Nochsana guard right at the edge of the slope. His HP drops alarmingly, and I, unable to see anything from my position halfway down the slope, run past my comrades up to the platform, straight into the fray. I cast my heals swiftly as Zepyhre and Jakez attempt to contain the three Recondos attacking us._

_As Kage sprints away past me, the overgrown lizard on her tail spots a new target – me. It turns on me, attacking me and canceling my heals mid-cast._

_Frantic, I try to run out of its range-_

_Jakez, who has been fighting the other two Recondos with his back to me, immediately spins around to rain hell on the offending dinosaur like he has eyes on the back of his head. Completely ignoring the other two Recondos, he tears the attention of the one on me to himself with sheer ferocity alone._

_His HP drops dangerously, but his actions buy me time and I pour my efforts into healing him, even as the others pitch in._

_We pull through._

**[Kaolin]** Phew. Thx Jake

**[Jakez]** Np :)

**[Kaolin]** We ready?

**[Leaf]** Yeah

**[Zepyhre]** ok

**[Kage]** r

_We continue in a similar fashion, blowing through everything alive on the expanse of the wall one by one._

**[Kaolin]** Wheres the Teleporter?

**[Leaf] **Not here

**[Kaolin]** Ok later then

_We surge up as one to engage the Aetheric Field Protector, a singular feminine snake-human naga flanked by two lesser mobs. Leaf puts one of the duo to sleep as we dispatch the other out of the Field Protector's aggro range. Then we kill the other one, and have a break before going for the Field Protector itself. Since it's on our hit list, we wipe it out like the others, although not without a scuffle due to its magic shield._

**[Kaolin]** Where now?

**[Leaf]** Our eager SM knows xD

_As expected, Zeldax is already hopping up and down near the slope where we came up, then with a darting motion she glides downwards, across the courtyard to land on the path leading up to the fortress gate. Two Nochsana guards wander around near the gate, and she initiates the assault on them as we drop down beside her and pitch in._

_They don't pose much of a challenge, but when we've killed them, Zeldax, for some unknown reason, darts back up to the now deserted top part of the inner wall. We wait a while for her return, but she does not move nor does she rejoin us._

**[Kaolin]** Zel?

**[Leaf]** She's afk

_We stand around, waiting._

**[Leaf] **What now? And Zep, you stink

**[Zepyhre]** What…it's just my DP man…

**[Kaolin]** LETS BATHE HIM

**[Leaf]**…Kao? –raises eyebrow-

**[Kaolin]** what

**[Leaf]** Nvm

_Silence. It becomes obvious that Zeldax isn't coming back anytime soon._

**[Kaolin]** Shall we beat down the gate?

**[Leaf]** Buffs plz

**[Jakez]** yeah sure

_I buff Leaf with what little I have in my arsenal, and also buff everyone else I missed for good measure. Chanters do come in useful at times like this. Meanwhile, Kage runs to the front of the gate and waits for my okay._

**[Kaolin]** Siege weapons anyone?

**[Jakez]** Shall we start?

**[Kaolin]** Anyone with siege weapons use it now.

_Kageshini initiates the assault on the gate. We pitch in, even me, before Kage breaks off briefly and comes back with a huge, floating siege weapon in tow._

**[Kaolin]** Everyone back off when the gate opens k. Lotta stuff in there

_We continue our pounding on the door._

_/The gate is in danger/ A system warning as the gate's HP dwindles._

**[Kaolin]** Back up everyone

_We pull back, Leaf and I being the only long-ranged fighters continuing to carefully whittle down the gate's HP._

_The heavy gate collapses into a pile of rubble._

_We stare intently through the rocky mass, and sure enough, several Recondos move towards us through the narrow passage._

_Leaf nocks an arrow and starts shooting. A sudden burst of focus fire cuts his HP dramatically however – Jakez steps in as Leaf darts for cover. Zepyhre, however, instead of prioritizing our safety like Jakez, focuses on holding whatever is hitting him at the moment, allowing Kage to attack freely without having to worry._

_Zeldax rejoins the battle, and the once again complete party ploughs through the surge of blade-wielding dinosaurs to the internal courtyard. When we finally make it through, the narrow passageway is littered with dead dinos and we are exhausted, but not any worse for wear. _

_Once again I remind Zeldax to watch her MP, then I down a mana potion myself. I turn to my right to face a weapons chest in a small alcove, a Recondo guarding it._

_Leaf speaks my mind._

**[Leaf]** Get the recondo.

_We surge forward, and while the solitary Recondo sputters towards its imminent demise, Kage and Jakez run to the back to retrieve the Prototype Weapons._

_We push on, hugging the right wall and moving into an isolated corner of sorts, waging war on the guards loitering there. As some of us go for the now free-to-take weapons chests, I down another mana potion, my third already._

**[Kaolin]** omfg this thing eats my mana like shet

**[Leaf]** lol don't forget me too

_I yelp as one of the Recondos hits me._

**[Kaolin]** help

_I run around, trying to stay out of range. Thankfully, Jakez steps in again, and with barely an effort, intercepts the Recondo. Unengaged once more, I keep my heals on the whole team as they mow down the remaining Nochsana guards standing watch over the weapons chests. Kage even goes as far as to attempt one of the Runners solo, which would have ended disastrously, had Zepyhre and Leaf not stepped in. No serious damage is done, however, and once the area is clear, everyone has a brief break._

**[Kaolin]** I HAVE A NEW FAVE MEATSHIELD

**[Leaf]** lol

**[Kaolin]** PRIZE TO JAKE

**[Jakez]** Why thx xP

**[Leaf]** He tanks awesome

**[Jakez]** Nah it's nothing.

_Zeldax, understandably, has nothing much to say on the matter, and has already darted halfway up the slope towards the upper floor of the fortress. Whereas Zepyhre, who's naturally more quiet, says nothing and just waits._

**[Kaolin]** Let's go

_With Zeldax in the lead, we troop up the slope, pausing halfway up to grab another weapons chest. Then, upon reaching the upper floor, Leaf initiates the assault on the top floor residents. It goes without much of a hitch, except for another swipe at me by one of the guards that Jakez promptly intercepts._

_We plow through the lot with little difficulty. The top floor is shaped like two great crescent-arcs that almost form a complete circle, hugging the inside of the fortress walls. Between the crescents, right in the centre of the fortress, is a suspended platform. Two bridges span the distance between the platform and the crescents on each side._

_We start at the point of one of the crescents, killing anything and everything in our way regardless of whether it's on our hit list or not. It's pretty much one endless fight as Zepyhre and Leaf pull mobs one after another, but with Jakez tanking well and Kage helping, we don't really sweat than much._

_Managing to clean out one crescent, we pause for a break to heal, regroup, collect Prototype Weapons and scour the dead bodies for loot. Jakez, Kage and Zeldax press into the further reaches and the balconies of the now uninhabited crescent, searching for more Weapons Chests. Leaf follows, keeping watch – when I discover a previously overlooked Weapons Chest in a dark corner, I call out and hop around until Jakez comes to retrieve it._

_I follow like a mother hen as my group pokes around. I don't notice Zepyhre's absence until his HP bar turns green and starts dropping._

_Impossible. We're not fighting._

_I spin around, trying to find him._

**[Kaolin]** Zep where r u

_The diamond on the radar indicates he's right next to me, but I see nothing._

**[Kaolin]** Zep

_The team starts to scatter as I frantically try to find him. In these circumstances, no one can take on an elite mob alone, not even a lv34 templar. _

_Leaf finds him first. I see the little green-haired ranger run like a man with a mission down a slope that leads down to the outside of the fortress, Kage hot on his heels._

_From my position on the balcony, I twist my camera and peer down. I spot Zepyhre instantly, fighting a guard. It would take me too long to run or glide down, whereupon he would have died. Instead, discovering that my range encompasses the area he's in, I start healing from the top floor._

_Kage and Leaf pull the mob off Zepyhre, giving both him and me some breathing room. Jakez and Zeldax's wind spirit pitches in, and the overwhelmed mob dies. I glide down to them, slightly irritated._

**[Kaolin]** THE CLERIC DOES NOT NEED HEART ATTACKS MAN SHET

**[Zepyhre]** Ugh I fell.

**[Kaolin]** Regroup.

_I cast a group heal over everyone, topping their HP. All of a sudden, Zeldax vanishes and her HP bar darkens._

_/Zeldax has been disconnected/_

_We stand there for a moment, stunned._

**[Leaf]** Sheeeeeeet.

**[Zepyhre]** Now what?

_Silence._

**[Kaolin]** Can we do this without a mage?

**[Leaf]** I dunno.

**[Kaolin]** Let's go.

_Leaf leads the way, and we run back up the slope, without Zeldax this time. Arriving at the edge of the arc-bridge, he pauses, letting us catch up._

**[Leaf]** Ready?

**[Kage]** r

**[Jakez]** Yeah

**[Kaolin]** gogogo

_There's a cluster of Recondos on the platform. Jakez, Zepyhre and Kage run forward, while Leaf and I linger a small distance away. Kage kites a Runner around until Leaf intercepts it, then Jakez rushes in to pull it off the half-dying ranger. It's a complete mess but we're doing good, and once again I thank the game designers for ingeniously putting in a group health bar in the interface. Makes our job so much easier._

_Somewhere along the way there have been a few deaths, the details of which I cannot recall, though as I remember a good part of them are Leaf's and Kage's as they valiantly tank for each other and us, Kage as Jakez's assist and Leaf as mine, working like a true team and comrades. Their deaths originated from some undue slip-ups on my side where I moved in the wrong direction and pulled a mob by accident, and had my cast bar broken while Jakez and Leaf scurry to my rescue. Fortunately, so serious damage had been done, since I was able to resurrect them while the survivors pulled us through._

_The other crescent proves to be more of a challenge. Accidentally having bitten off more than we could chew, Jakez has to work double time covering us, even with Zepyhre Doomsday-Luring every chance he gets. As always, I back up, trying to stay out of enemy range-_

_I trip over the low fence, dropping down to the ground floor._

**[Kaolin]** Shet I fell

_Trying not to aggro anything, I sprint across the courtyard and up the slope, running to rejoin my team. They're still hanging on, and I arrive not a moment too soon, throwing all my instant heals and major group heals into the fray._

_We pull through just barely._

**[Zepyhre]** I have to go, dad's home…

**[Kaolin]** Aw darn

**[Leaf]** Go then its ok

**[Zepyhre]** bye

_/Zepyhre has logged out/_

**[Kaolin]**… great how are we gonna do this?

**[Leaf]** I dunno

**[Jakez]** I'll tank

**[Kaolin]** Thx 4 saving us

**[Leaf]** Yeah

**[Jakez]** Well I try not to be completely useless around here :D

**[Kage]** I can try to stun and dps

**[Kaolin]** Ok

**[Leaf]** Everyone rest up before we start. The teleporter's mean.

_And mean she is. Jakez and Kage rush up towards the Teleporter and her Recondo escort, while Leaf stays at a 15m range and I stay all the way out to 25m. Completely unexpectedly, an extra Recondo appears out of thin air and starts assaulting Leaf. That coupled with the Teleporter's mean AoE hit leaves me no room to breathe as I have to bolster Kage and Leaf's swiftly flagging HP, not to mention Jakez's as he takes the full brunt of the Teleporter's attacks._

_With Jakez on the Teleporter, Kage on the originally-there Recondo and Leaf trying to fend off the second Recondo despite Jakez's best efforts to pull it, we fall apart. Seeing Jakez and Kage fall, Leaf and I sprint for cover-_

_With a slash in the back by the chasing Recondo, Leaf dies._

_I make it into the safety of a sheltered balcony, my HP heavily dented but swiftly repaired. Once far enough, the Recondo on my tail turns back and the second vanishes back into thin air._

**[Kaolin]** On the way. Hang on.

_When I confirm that the coast is clear, I run back and resurrect Leaf. He gets up with a groan._

_Then comes the hard part. Jakez and Kage had died right next to the Teleporter, although resurrecting them wasn't an issue in itself. My resurrection skill has enough range for that without aggroing the Teleporter and her companion._

_Kage being closer, I start resurrecting her first. The moment she resurrects, however, the Teleporter and her servant aggroes, the second servant poofs into existence, and Kage dies instantly while Leaf and I once again have to run for cover. In my hurry to escape, I trip over the fence AGAIN and fall off the edge. While I sprint back upstairs, Leaf dies again._

_This is the issue. Resurrecting Kage and Jakez isn't the problem, it's making STAY resurrected that's the problem here. Soul sickness and the reduced HP from resurrection will ensure instant death the moment they stand up._

**[Kaolin]** Great. How do we do this?

**[Leaf]** Anybody has any ideas?

_A brief silence ensues as I resurrect Leaf._

**[Kage]** I have an idea. You resu us, but we don't click ok. Then Leaf lures away the teleporter-

**[Leaf]** Aw darn

**[Kaolin]** Sounds workable. How long is the resu wait time?

**[Kage]** 5 mins

**[Jakez]** Don't forget the Recondos

**[Kaolin]** Oh yeah

**[Kage]** Hmm

**[Kaolin]** Where does that thing even come from

**[Jakez] **It protects the Teleporter I think

**[Kaolin]** Ah

**[Kage]** Let me finish. When Leaf lures away the Teleporter, we'll resu and get away

**[Kaolin]** Or at least try to move

**[Leaf]** Sounds good

**[Kaolin]** Let's give it a go. Rmb, move UP k

**[Kage]** k

**[Jakez]** ik

**[Kage]** rmb don't press ok

_I start casting my resurrection spell_

**[Jakez]** Yeah I know

**[Leaf]** done?

**[Kaolin]** Ok gogogo. One shot and run

_Leaf fires a single arrow at the Teleporter. Right on cue, the Recondo poofs into existence, and all three Balaur thunder after Leaf, who's running like a frightened crestlich. Leaf dies again, and the Teleporter moves back to her spot to squash the freshly resurrected Kage and Jakez._

**[Leaf]** sheeeeeeeeet I died

_I ignore him._

**[Kaolin]** Did you guys move

**[Jakez]** Yeah I did

**[Kage]** A bit

**[Kaolin]** Lets do it again

_Moving out of my safe corner, I resurrect Leaf and watch the Teleporter settle back in, the second Recondo disappearing. We wait out Leaf's soul sickness before trying it again, with the same results._

**[Leaf] **Sheeeeeet my money T.T

**[Kage]** We'll resu at Eltnen and come back

**[Kaolin]** Won't that take long?

**[Jakez]** With the road cleared, probably not

**[Leaf]** Kao you just stay here we'll brb

_They disappear, and I sit there waiting. Looking at my buffs, I see that my Rebirth buff still has a few minutes on it. Might as well use it since I'll recast later anyway._

_Pulling a completely useless stunt, I throw everything I have at the Teleporter. I died so fast I didn't even see who did it. _

**[Kaolin]** Ouch

**[Leaf]** AGHH SOUL HEALING 37K

**[Kaolin]** lol

**[Kage]** We're coming

_My presence ensures that the Nochsana Training Camp doesn't reset, so I resurrect myself and sit while I await their return._

**[Kaolin]** Can we just call it a day and come back some other time? Don't think we can do this.

_Leaf promptly ignores me._

**[Leaf]** So, how are we going to do this

**[Jakez]** Just keep hitting the Teleporter and ignore the Recondo?

**[Leaf]** I can use Sleep Arrow

**[Kaolin]** Leaf just CC both

**[Leaf]** I CANT I CAN ONLY DO ONE

**[Kaolin]** Oh right

**[Kage]** I'll try to stun it

**[Kaolin]** Ok gogogo

_What follows is another grisly defeat at the hands of the Teleporter and her loyal cronies. I refuse to remember it._

**[Jakez]** Ow

**[Kaolin]** Srsly maybe we should just do it some other time

_I get ignored. _

_We attempt Kage's suggestion again, and miraculously, this time it works. We regroup in a safe corner._

**[Jakez]** Lemme try something

_Jakez runs to just out of range of the Teleporter, drops to one knee and presents the she-reptile with a bouquet of roses. The naga shows no response whatsoever, but the rest of us crack up._

**[Jakez]** Aww it didn't work :(

**[Kaolin]** lol

**[Leaf]** dafuq lol

**[Kage]** haha

**[Leaf]** Let's try again

**[Jakez]** I'll take the AoE alone

**[Kaolin]** Ok go

_Jakez runs up front, and the rest of us hold back. The Teleporter aggroes and looses her AoE hit with a snarl, but since Jakez is the only one getting hit I pull his HP bar back up without much difficulty. Kage and Leaf move in as the two Recondos advance, Leaf using Sleep Arrow on one of the Recondos. We skirt the sleeping Balaur carefully, Jakez holding the Teleporter and the second Recondo as Leaf and Kage pound the shit out of the lesser one. Even I throw in my DoTs when the situation allows, giving the two scouts assistance with the Recondo._

_The Recondo falls faster than expected, but Jakez isn't holding so well. The previously slept Recondo has woken up and is hitting Kage, who wheels around to run past Jakez and let him pull it. Despite being a squishier class however, Kage throws herself between Jakez and the Teleporter when the gladiator flags, sacrificing a good part of her HP to buy me time, and only backing off when Jakez's good to go again. With me and Leaf attacking as well, we, surprisingly, manage to kill them both._

**[Leaf]** WOOT

**[Kaolin]** WOOOOHOOOO

**[Kage]** We did it!

**[Jakez]** Yeaahh!

_Leaving them to sort out the loot, I look out over the balcony at the Brigade General, on the ground floor, and discover with amusement that he's actually within range._

**[Kaolin]** lol I think I can hit the general from here

**[Leaf]** DON'T

**[Kaolin]** ik lol

**[Kage]** general now?

**[Leaf]** Yep

**[Jakez]** Gotta get those runners there first though

**[Kaolin]** Alright lets go

_Leaf leads the way, gliding down to a relatively vacant area on the ground floor. Cleaving a path towards the General's dais, we pause just out of range._

**[Kage]** We'll take out those two beside him

**[Leaf]** I'll lure

**[Kage]** Ranger and cleric stay back

**[Kaolin]** Ok. Ready?

**[Kage]** r

**[Jakez]** Yeah

**[Leaf]** Yep

**[Kaolin]** Ok gogogo

_Leaf pulls the two runners next to the general out of the platform, where we make short work of them. _

_Now for the general._

_As we rest, we chatter endlessly to lessen our nervousness. Cue the morale session._

**[Kaolin]** Can we or can we not do this

**[Jakez]** Yes we can

**[Leaf]** BOB THE BUILDER YES WE CAN

**[Kaolin]** ARE WE DAEVAS OR ARE WE MICE

**[Kage]** Mice xD

**[Leaf]** MICE! WE'RE CUTE LITTLE AWESHUM MICE

**[Kaolin]** lolwut

**[Kage]** Let's do this

_We scamper up the mini stairs and gaze at the Brigade General. Kage gives tactical commands, apparently having taken over as strategist, not that we particularly minded._

**[Kaolin]** Any of you fought this guy before?

**[Jakez]** Nope

**[Leaf]** Yes

**[Kaolin]** AoE hurts like hell

**[Kage]** So ranger and cleric stay back. I'll try to dps

**[Kaolin]** Ok lets GOGOGO

_Jakez and Kage run up front, and beside me, Leaf fires off volley after volley of arrows. I help with the fight myself, throwing all my DoTs and quick-cast spells at the general, only switching to doc mode when Jakez's HP bar starts dropping._

_The fight is relatively long-winded, and there's an incident where Jakez's HP drops so suddenly that it scares the crap out of me. For a moment there I thought we were going to lose the battle, but then Kage dives into the fray, fighting ferociously as Jakez backs off. Her full HP bar gains heavy dents as she pulls the general's attention, but it buys me precious seconds. Throwing my pre-casted Radiant Cure at Jakez, I restore his HP, then turn to send my Flash of Recovery Kage's way as she scrambles away from the general, Jakez covering for her._

_Almost an eternity later, the General collapses._

_There's a long moment of stunned silence._

**[Kaolin]** WE DID IT!

**[Leaf]** WOOOOHOOOO NEW RECORD

**[Jakez]** YEAAAHHH!

**[Kage]** We did it

**[Leaf]** OMGG WE DID IT WITH 4 PPL THIS IS A NEW RECORD

**[Kaolin]** WE ARE AWESOME YEAH

_Kage talks relatively less compared to the rest of us, instead running and hopping around like a bunny on steroids as she does celebratory laps around the General's defeated form._

**[Kaolin]** LETS FRIEND EVERYBODY

_I send Jakez a friend request, but have a little difficulty trying to catch Kage._

**[Kaolin]** KAGE STOP RUNNING AROUND SO I CAN FRIEND YOU

**[Leaf]** LOL

_Kage stops running just long enough to accept my friend request, and takes off running around the General again._

**[Kaolin] **Was great working with you guys

**[Jakez]** Yeah

_Leaf, apparently, has caught Kage's bug and is also hopping around like a mad bunny_

**[Kaolin]** You tank better than templars man

**[Jakez]** :D just doin my job

**[Kaolin]** I likes :D

_Although Leaf must have been listening in._

**[Leaf]** KAOLIN AND JAKE SITTING ON A TREE

**[Kaolin]** OY

**[Leaf]** Want me to continue? xD

**[Kaolin]** *kicks

**[Leaf]** -dodges-

**[Kaolin]** HMMMPH

_Leaf isn't completely wrong, though. Feeling that my knight in a shining kimono (seriously? Yes) deserves a reward, I spam my emotes._

_-salute-_

_-hugs-_

_-kisses-_

**[Jakez]** lol. Amen to that.

_/Jakez proposes a toast/ He lifts a champagne glass. Then he drops to one knee and offers me a bouquet of roses._

**[Kaolin]** lol

**[Leaf]** Oh wow kao you got another admirer xD poor Jake you'll have to battle your way through her bunch of boyfriends

**[Kaolin]** HEY

**[Jakez]** No what? xD

**[Kaolin]** *kicks

**[Leaf]** -dodges-

**[Kaolin]** -kicks again-

**[Leaf]** -dodges again- I have Focused Evasion yayyy

**[Kaolin]** -gives up and throws tantrum-

**[Leaf]** AHAHAA

**[Jakez]** Lol you two are just - nevermind xD

_Jakez laughs his head off as we continue squabbling. Kage announces that she has to go off, and after bidding her goodbye, we resume our comical squabble. _

_Leaf, forgetting that 'her' character is a guy (Yeah, Leaf's my RL friend, and so's Zepyhre, that's why Leaf knows about my so-called horde of admirers/boyfriends. And she's an in-game tranny, but we do keep up appearances in public, if only for the fun of it), does some very female screeches._

**[Leaf]** I AM NOT LESBIAN YO

_She hops around. _

**[Leaf]** JAKE AND KAOLIN SITTING ON A TREE

**[Kaolin]** OY STOPPIT

**[Leaf]** MAKE ME

**[Kaolin]** -FENG LAN'S SUPER KICK-

**[Leaf]** -GUI'S AWESOME DODGING SKILLS-

**[Kaolin]** -LOLI'S BEWBS- xD

**[Leaf]** -YANG MING'S CHASING ABILITY-

_And Half-Prince gets brought in._

**[Kaolin]** Wait I have an idea.

_Remembering that Leaf HATES anything to do with romance being pulled on her character, I whip out my trump card emote, one that disgusts even me._

_/Kaolin loves Leafalemyr/_

**[Kaolin]** TROLOLOLOLOLOL

**[Leaf]** EWWWWWWWW NO

_He sprints to hide behind the General._

**[Leaf]** YOU KNOW I HATE THAT

**[Kaolin]** Ofc xD U GAVE ME NO CHOICE

**[Leaf]** U PROMISED NOT TO DO IT

**[Kaolin]** AHAHAHAHAHAA

**[Jakez]** lol ok well I gtg

**[Leaf]** Let's get outta here

**[Kaolin]** It's been great working with y'all :D

**[Jakez]** Yeah

**[Leaf]** Alright bb

**[Kaolin]** cya

_We went our separate ways, the group disbanded, and that was it._

_~END~_


End file.
